Jealousy
by Rainessia Nightfallen
Summary: Cemburu itu hal yang wajar, setidaknya bagi kebanyakan orang. Hanya terkadang bisa sangat berbahaya, bahkan sampai membuatmu ingin melompat dari pencakar langit. / Just a Simple Story / LenTei /oneshoot/ RnR?


**Yak minna, Asslammu'alaikum. Saya kembali.**

 **Mweheheheh, tak ada maksud khusus kedatangan saya kali ini. Hanya sekedar ingin berbagi ide sepintas yang langsung saya jadikan sebuah fanfic.**

 **Sebabnya, salahkan pada author yang entrinya ada di bawah saya #dor. Karena dia keseringan ngelempar mini story di grup, akhirnya saya ketularan. #plakk.**

 **Ndak biasanya saya membawakan fic LenTei dengan tema simple dan tidak berbau drama. Justru ini termasuk RomCom #mbekk. Tapi tak apalah, sesekali juga.**

 **Penasaran? Langsung saja.**

 **Selamat membaca!**

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 _ **Vocaloid & Utauloid ©Crypton Future Media, Yamaha Corp, Etc.**_

 _ **Jealousy ©Rainessia Nightfallen.**_

 _ **Rate T.**_

 _ **Don't Like?, Don't Read!**_

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

"A–aku akan bunuh diri sekarang!"

Di puncak gedung pencakar lagi, tampak jelas pemandangan mencekam yang buram tertutup gumpalan awan. Melihatnya saja sudah membuat kaki gemetar, apa lagi sampai melompat; sebenarnya Tei sangat ketakutan.

"Silahkan saja." Len hanya duduk santai melihat gadis yang sudah berdiri di depan pagar pembatas, "aku tidak peduli."

Bahkan jika harus bertaruh, Len akan memberikan segala yang ia punya untuk jawaban bahwa Tei tidak akan melompat.

Merasa teracuhkan, Tei bergerak beberapa langkah lagi lebih dekat. Rasa takut semakin menghantui, namun ego terlalu besar untuk dikuasai.

"A–aku benar-benar akan melompat– Su–sungguhan lho!" Tei mengancam, Len merespon dengan mulutnya yang terbuka lebar; menguap karena lelah menunggu.

Sampai kapan harus seperti ini? Mah, pemuda itu memang mengakui kesalahannya yang membuat mereka sampai harus mengalami pertengkaran kecil. Hanya sedikit konflik dalam rumah tangga, hal yang biasa terjadi dalam kehidupan sehari-hari.

"Bisa kita hentikan sekarang? Kau tidak akan berani bunuh diri."

"Ka–kau... a–aku tidak sedang bermain-main–"

"Yah, kau sejak tadi hanya bermain-main."

Kenyataannya: memang sejak tadi Tei hanya berdiri dalam rasa takutnya di ujung sana tanpa melakukan pergerakan berarti.

"Kau sudah tidak mencintaiku lagi, bukan?! Makanya kau tidak peduli jika aku harus bunuh diri!" Dari garis air muka Len yang terlihat, Tei merasa bahwa pemuda itu benar-benar sudah bosan.

Siapa yang beranggapan seperti itu? Bahkan Len tidak pernah mengucapkan sepatah kata pun yang dapat menyinggung perpecahan.

"Jika kau memang berani, lakukanlah." Bukan menenangkan sang istri, Len malah semakin menantangnya.

Tidak mungkin Tei tidak kesal dikatai seperti itu, terlebih dari sosok yang paling dicintainya. "Bodoh!"

Air mata pun tak terbendung, betapa meluapnya emosi di dalam hati Tei karena kesal, sampai tidak kuat lagi untuk menahan keluar melalui netranya.

Len juga tidak bisa bertahan lagi dalam sikap tenang, melihat sang gadis kesayangan menangis tentu mampu meluluhkan hatinya. Ia segera berdiri, menghela napasnya sekali lagi membuang egonya.

"Tei, kemarilah," perintah Len, dengan nada yang sangat lembut, sangat berbanding dari sebelumnya.

Tanpa diperintah dua kali, Tei mengangguk patuh. Langkah kecilnya perlahan membawa dirinya kembali ke dalam dekapan sang suami.

Tangan Len bergerak lembut, membelai penuh kasih sayang surai salju Tei mengikuti alur yang menjuntai. Memberikan rasa tenang dan satu kenyamanan.

"Bohong jika kukatakan aku tidak takut." Mah mau bagaimana lagi, hanya suami bodoh yang berharap istrinya melompat dari ketinggian tanpa perlindungan apapun.

"Tapi kau sangat acuh..." gumam Tei sedikit meragukan.

"Tentu saja karena aku tahu kau tidak akan melakukannya."

"Aku hanya merasa cemburu. Dasar kau bodoh!" Dengan manja, Tei memukul-mukul dada Len menggunakan kepalan mungilnya.

Tentu tidak terasa sakit, namun sikap Tei sangat manis untuk Len melihatnya. "Soal kemarin? Maaf tapi itu hanya Miku dan Luka yang memaksaku pergi."

Mereka hanya terlibat dalam kesalahpahaman kecil. Biasa, para remaja yang terlarut dalam kisah cinta selalu mudah terbakar api cemburu, terlebih lagi untuk ukuran pengantin muda.

"Jangan pernah tinggalkan aku lagi... walau hanya sedetik," pinta Tei. Permata Ruby dalam irisnya menatap lurus safir Len, sedikit berkaca-kaca penuh harap.

"Kau tenang saja, tidak usah takut. Aku akan selalu bersamamu." Tidak ada pilihan lain lagi bagi Len, menuruti permintaan Tei adalah satu-satunya yang bisa ia lakukan- Tidak, yang ingin ia lakukan.

Sudah banyak waktu terbuang sia-sia di tempat kosong itu, lebih baik mereka segera pergi dari sana atau nantinya malah benar-benar melompat terjun bebas dari atas sana.

"Ayo kembali."

Len menggenggam erat tangan Tei yang langsung disambut hangat pula dengan senyuman manis dari sang gadis. Beriringan langkah mereka, berdampingan perlahan berlalu meninggalkan tempat itu.

Kenapa mereka bisa sampai ke puncak gedung pencakar langit hanya karena sebuah kesalahpahaman?

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 **~The End~**

* * *

 **Simple namun memikat, itulah ciri khas saya. #jduakk.**

 **Oke, tidak banyak yang saya ucapkan mengingat saya hanya membawakan Mini Story, tapi semoga menghibur sejenak dari rasa stress.**

 **Sebelumnya saya minta maaf atas semua kesalahan, dan akhir kata saya ucapkan terima kasih karena sudah meluangkan waktu untuk membaca.**

 **Sampai jumpa lagi.**


End file.
